Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods for administering pharmaceutical compositions, preferably, but not limited to, compositions that are useful for affecting weight loss, suppressing appetite and/or treating obesity-related conditions in individuals.
Description of the Related Art
Obesity is a disorder characterized by the accumulation of excess fat in the body. Obesity has been recognized as one of the leading causes of disease and is emerging as a global problem. Increased instances of complications from obesity, such as hypertension, non-insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus, arteriosclerosis, dyslipidemia, certain forms of cancer, sleep apnea and osteoarthritis, have been related to increased instances of obesity in the general population.
Prior to 1994, obesity was generally considered a psychological problem. The discovery of the adipostatic hormone leptin in 1994 brought forth the realization that in certain cases, obesity may have a biochemical basis. The corollary to this realization was the idea that treatment of obesity may be achieved by chemical approaches. Since then, a number of such chemical treatments have entered the market.
Various methods of treating diseases or conditions, for example, obesity and related conditions, involve administering certain drugs or combinations thereof. For example, a number of references disclose the administration of certain weight loss formulations that include an anticonvulsant, an opioid antagonist and/or a norepinephrine reuptake inhibitor (NRI) to a patient in need thereof to affect weight loss. See, for example, U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2004/0033965; 2004/0198668; 2004/0254208; 2005/0137144; 2005/0143322; 2005/0181070; 2005/0215552; 2005/0277579; 2006/0009514; 2006/0142290; 2006/0160750 and 2006/0079501, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.
However, the administration of certain pharmaceuticals, including but not limited to certain weight loss formulations, at a full dosage may initially incur adverse side effects, such that patients may be unable to tolerate a fill dosage of the indicated medication. This intolerance may lead to more severe side effects and/or premature abandonment of the effective dosages and/or the treatment program. For example, administering an anticonvulsant in combination with an antidepressant may provide a combination having an enhanced ability to affect weight loss, but does not necessarily reduce or eliminate the initial adverse side effects that may accompany the administration of the anticonvulsant. Similarly, the administration of an opioid receptor antagonist in combination with an antidepressant may provide a combination having an enhanced ability to affect weight loss, but does not necessarily reduce or eliminate the adverse side effects that may accompany administration of the opioid antagonist.